We'll Keep the Demons Away
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: Some demons are harder to fight because they aren't monsters.


**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, just the OC.**

"Hey, Haruto-kun," Daimon Rinko started, "I just realized you never told us about your family."

"I didn't?" Souma Haruto replied, shrugging slightly. The ever-excitable Nara Shunpei paid rapt attention and Koyomi looked up from where she sat polishing her crystal ball.

"Not much to tell," he said.

"Come on, come on, come on," Shunpei cried, practically vibrating in place. Haruto just smiled before returning to the donut he'd been eating. Rinko and Shunpei slumped while Koyomi returned to watching for Phantoms through her crystal ball. Haruto looked out the window. Unseen by the others, the young wizard saw a familiar face. He got up, trying to seem casual and walked up to his room. The others exchanged an odd look. The man Haruto had seen opened the door and walked into the shop.

"Can I help you?" Wajima asked.

"I heard that my nephew, Haruto, hung out around here," he said, "Have you seen him?" Wajima pondered the question for a moment. _He can't mean our Haruto._

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Sorry to have bothered you," the man said. He turned and left without another word. The people in the shop exchanged confused looks before forgetting about the odd man.

* * *

After defeating the Bahamut Phantom, Haruto changed and stayed to talk more with Kazuya. As they left the stadium, they nearly ran into the man that had entered the antique shop several weeks prior.

"It has been a long time, nephew," the man said. Haruto stiffened.

"Uncle," he muttered. Kazuya kept an eye on the man. Haruto had only ever been happy when he was away from home. If this man wanted to drag him back to where he was unhappy, he'd have to deal with Kazuya first.

"You have to stop with this wizard nonsense, nephew," he stated, "It is unbefitting one of your station." Haruto said nothing and merely walked past the man. Kazuya could clearly see his clenched fist. As much as the soccer player wanted to give Haruto's uncle a piece of his mind, he needed to make sure Haruto was alright. He walked past Haruto's uncle and jogged to catch up with his childhood friend.

* * *

Rinko was surprised to see Kazuya standing outside the antique shop after Haruto had defeated the Phantom that had been sent after him. He heard her coming and turned around.

"Is Haruto here?" he asked.

"No," Rinko replied, "Did you need to talk to him?" Kazuya shook his head.

"There's something I want to talk to you guys about, that I don't want Haruto to overhear," he answered. Rinko just nodded and led the way into Remnants. Shunpei, Koyomi, and Wajima were there. Nitou was out looking for Phantoms with Haruto.

"What is it you wanted to tell us about?" Rinko asked once everyone was situated. Kazuya hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"First off, do you know what happened to Haruto's parents?" the soccer player asked. The inhabitants of the antique store shared a look.

"No, Haruto never told us," Koyomi replied. Kazuya took a deep breath.

"Haruto's parents are dead. They have been since he was in elementary school. He stayed with his uncle, but…" Kazuya hesitated, looking for the right words.

"They didn't have a good relationship?" Rinko continued. Kazuya nodded.

"Some days, Haruto would come to practice with bruises, the kind you get when someone grips your arm too hard. He always had an excuse, but I think his uncle put them there," Kazuya stated. Haruto's circle of friends exchanged worried looks.

* * *

It was the final battle with Gremlin and Haruto had won after using the ring formed from the Philosopher's Stone. He planned to hide it, to prevent anyone from misusing it.

In the middle of the congratulations and conversation, the man who'd entered Remnants several weeks prior appeared once again.

"Nephew," the man said stiffly, getting Haruto's attention. Haruto closed his eyes.

"Uncle," he replied curtly.

"Nephew, I must insist that you stop this wizard nonsense," his uncle demanded, "And you will come home." Haruto opened his eyes and looked at his uncle.

"I'll be going home," he stated, "but not with you. That house was never my home. My home is Remnants now." Haruto's uncle stormed forward and grabbed Haruto's shoulder.

"You will come home with me," the man hissed. Rinko immediately punched the man's shoulder, forcing him to release Haruto. Shunpei pulled Haruto back into the center of the group.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked, "I am Tenjoin Akio." Rinko gasped. Haruto's uncle was a well known businessman. He'd taken in his nephew, but hadn't reported him missing after the first Sabbath.

"Well, you can leave Haruto alone," Nitou stated firmly.

"Haruto is my nephew," Tenjoin replied, "He should be at home with me." Haruto chuckled before he started laughing. Everyone looking at him as he calmed down.

"Home? The place where I was never called by name, only 'nephew'? Where I was just something to make you look good? Where you told me that the car crash was my fault?" Haruto scoffed. The others glared at Tenjoin. Tenjoin's expression darkened.

"I'm not your little sounding board for how unfair it was that I took your sister away anymore uncle," Haruto finished. Tenjoin turned and stormed away. Haruto smiled and they didn't think anymore about his uncle.

 **That's it! I got this idea thinking about what happened to Haruto after his parents died. He would've had to have had a guardian.**


End file.
